The 12 Days of Christmas: Hyoutei Style
by Apple Snapple
Summary: Jirou starts making up a random Christmas song and everyone joins in...kind of...


Unya...some song lyrics totally credited to Demon Brat 2000. Yay!!

* * *

"I wanna sing a song!" Jirou complained. 

"What does Jirou want to sing, hm?" Atobe asked.

"I wanna sing the 12 days of tennis!"

"...Wait, isn't it the twelve days of Christmas?" Mukahi asked.

"Of course it is, stupid, he's just changing it around." Shishido smacked him.

"Ow! Fine, I'll start!" Mukahi grumbled a little. "Um...On the first day of Christmas Santa gave to me...Atobe tied to a tree!"

"ORE-SAMA DOES NOT LIKE THAT LINE!"

"No one cares about your needs, Atobe," Shishido said for the millionth time.

"HEY!"

Shishido sighed. "On the second day of Christmas Santa gave to me...two tennis balls! And Atobe tied to a tree?"

"THAT'S BORING!" Jirou complained. "On the third day of Christmas Santa gave to me three annoying Gakutos! Two tennis balls, and Atobe tied to a tree!"

"Well you could've changed it," Shishido mumbled. Then what Jirou had said finally registered in his head. "Oh my gosh, THREE Gakutos? What has this world become to?"

"ORE-SAMA STILL DOES NOT LIKE THE FIRST LINE! ORE-SAMA DEMANDS THAT YOU CHANGE IT!"

"Since when did you ever like that line?" Oshitari asked. "On the fourth day of Christmas Santa gave to me four tennis rackets! Three annoying Gakutos, two tennis balls, and Atobe tied to a tree. Wait, why are we even going along with this anyways? It's not logical."

Mukahi rolled his eyes. "Cause it's almost Christmas and we were hella bored listening to Atobe's craptastic speech? Duhh."

"ORE-SAMA STILL DOES NOT LIKE THE FIRST LINE!"

"Atobe, JUST BUILLD A BRIDGE AND GET OVER IT! IT'S NOT THAT HARD, UNLESS YOU'R LIKE, HELLA LAZY OR SOMETHING!"

"Um, on the fifth day of Christmas Santa gave to me...five grip tapes! Four tennis rackets, three annoying Gakutos, two tennis balls, and Atobe tied to tree."

"Those are all boring!" Jirou complained yet again.

"On the sixth day of Christmas Santa gave to me Atobe dying! Five grip tapes, four tennis rackets, three annoying Gakutos, two tennis balls, and Atobe tied to a tree."

"Atobe dying?" Everyone said in unison.

"Gekokujou..."

"..."

"Um...on the seventh day of Christmas Santa gave to me Oshitari's rubber ducky! Atobe dying, five grip tapes, four tennis rackets, three annoying Gakutos, two tennis balls, and Atobe tied to a tree," Mukahi sang.

"Oshitari has a rubber ducky?" Shishido asked incredulously, looking from Oshtiari to Mukahi. "Wait, why does Gakuto have it then?"

"..."

"ORE-SAMA DOES NOT WANT TO DIE!"

Mukahi winced. "Jeez, slow reaction anyone?"

"On the eighth day of Christmas Santa gave to me a tennis bag filled with chalk! Oshitari's rubber ducky, Atobe dying, five grip tapes, four tennis rackets, three annoying Gakutos, two tennis balls, and Atobe tied to a tree." Shishido said.

"Wait, do they need to have amounts in front of the items?" Mukahi asked.

"I don't think so, I mean, if you said 'six Atobes dying' or something it'd sound weird."

"Well Jirou said three annoying Gakutos!"

"Whatever, that was just probably some indirect thing or whatever."

"Ugh...fine...On the ninth day of Christmas Santa gave to me nine burnt laptops! A tennis bag filled with chalk, Oshitari's rubber ducky, Atobe dying, five grip tapes, four tennis rackets, three annoying Gakutos, two tennis balls, and Atobe tied to a tree."

"WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT NINE BURNT LAPTOPS?!"

"I don't know!!"

"On the tenth day of Christmas Santa gave to Ore-sama a golden tennis racket! Nine burnt laptops, a tennis bag filled with chalk, Oshitari's rubber ducky, Atobe dying, five grip tapes, four tennis rackets, three annoying Gakutos, two tennis balls, and Atobe tied to a tree." Atobe said. "Although Ore-sama does not like dying or getting tied in a tree."

"WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT A GOLDEN TENNIS RACKET?!" Shishido screamed out, waving his arms. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!"

"..."

"On the eleventh day of Christmas Santa gave to me a new tennis style! A golden tennis racket, nine burnt laptops, a tennis bag filled with chalk, Oshitari's rubber ducky, Atobe dying, five grip tapes, four tennis rackets, three annoying Gakutos, two tennis balls, and Atobe tied to a tree." Taki said, popping out of nowhere.

"What's this 'new tennis style'?" Oshitari inquired.

"It's when you start playing tennis with roller skates."

"..."

"On the twelfth day of Christmas Santa gave to me chocolate! A new tennis style, a golden tennis racket, nine burnt laptops, a tennis bag filled with chalk, Oshitari's rubber ducky, Atobe dying, five grip tapes, four tennis rackets, three annoying Gakutos, two tennis balls, and Atobe tied to a tree!" Jirou sang.

"Chocolate...?" Shishido stared.

"Well I couldn't think of anything else!" Jirou defended himself.

"Right, and what was the point of this?"

"Of making a new Christmas song that we can sing every year!"

"ORE-SAMA DOES NOT LIKE THAT SONG!" Atobe shouted out.

"Right, only cause you like, die alot in it," Shishido said, smirking.

"ORE-SAMA DOES NOT LIKE IT!"

And that's how Hyoutei spent their time...singing a random Christmas song they came up with.

"ORE-SAMA STILL DOESN'T LIKE IT!"

"..."

* * *

Totally random, I know XD

I haven't updated Sunspots or 50 Things in a while...must start...but ish too lazy...XP


End file.
